


The Write Way

by WanderingThisWay



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingThisWay/pseuds/WanderingThisWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony responds to Steve's letter. Steve responds to Tony response. Tony responds to Steve's response to Tony's response. Steve responds to Tony's response to Steve's response to Tony's response... </p><p>Inspired by A.R. Gurney's "Love Letters" only with infinitely more sarcasm and an ending that doesn't make you want to buy stock in Kleenex and swear off plays by A.R. Gurney, i.e. no one dies, yay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Write Way

Capcicle:

This phone is embarrassing. I’m embarrassed to have it anywhere near my person. Pretty sure you must have recovered it from an archeological dig of a Neanderthal cave. Which would be fitting for you, them being your people and all. Still pissed by the way, haven’t reached that ‘understanding’ yet. 

Unsincerely,

T.S.

* * *

 

Dear Tony,

I know. Both about the phone and the understanding. I must admit that I did get slightly amused imagining your reaction to it. The phone that is, not the other thing. I think it portent that older phones don’t have tracking chips in them, and they aren’t being monitored by the NSA. Kind of thinking that says something about modern society and not really in a good way. Trading privacy for security. It’s devastating. As for the other thing… I know you're upset. You have reason to be. I get that, I do. I should have told you about your parents. I wish I could go back in time and do things different. But I can’t. So the only thing I can do is to repeat that I am sorry. 

As for the ever so subtle dig, how did the party-line go? Fire bad, tree pretty? Or, you know, ooga-booga. Or whatever it is that Neanderthals like me say.

Yours _most_ sincerely, 

Steve

* * *

 

Spangles,

I have been ‘tracking’ you since they found you on the ice. Trust me sweetums, the NSA is the least of your worries. Also, did you just crack a joke at me? And used pop culture at that? I am shocked. Shocked I tell you! Kindly cease destroying my world view, I’m too busy being livid at you to be amused (at how bad you are at it). Thank you. 

Also, why? And don’t give me that ‘protecting me, protecting you’ bullshit. Details. All of it.

T.S.

P.S. Paper letters are so undignified.

* * *

 

Dear Tony,

Not sure how to react to the tracking thing or how to take it. In a weird way it’s good to know? I don’t know. When I first came off the ice I would have done anything to get back in it. The grief of losing Bucky was still fresh, and on top of that everyone I had ever known was either dead or only experienced occasional moments of lucidity, like Peggy. I didn’t recognize anyone, or anything and when I went down, I was a soldier. I slept on the ground, for the most part. The Commandos and I used to take shifts so no one would creep up on us in the middle of the night and capture or kill us. I still heard the ring of gunfire and bombs going off in my head. To go from that back to civilian life and not just civilian life but civilian life in a completely unrecognizable world… I wasn’t in a good place.

I sat outside your tower once, at a little cafe near the tower, hoping to get a glimpse of you. I don’t know what I would have said or done if that had happened. But SHIELD gave me a file on you and I knew that you were Iron Man, so I thought maybe if anyone would understand what it was like to wake-up in this strange world that sort of turned you into this impossible legend while you slept it would be you, being a legend yourself. There are days when I still wonder how the Captain America thing became so rampart. Trading cards?! But after we met I didn’t think you liked me much, so it’s strangely touching to hear that you tracked me, as messed up as that probably sounds. I mean, I know that our first meeting was under the worst possible conditions. We were stressed, I was so lost, and we had Loki’s scepter bringing out the absolute worst in both of us, but I always got the feeling that I annoyed you a bit.That my old fashioned ways, my ethics, my confusion... I just always felt that it kind of rubbed you the wrong way, even after we became friends and teammates.

At least I know why now. Howard. Would you believe me if I told that I was surprised to find out that Howard spoke so fondly of me to you? Don’t get me wrong, I admired Howard a lot. He was brilliant, he was funny and very charming. Not nearly as charming as you, of course, but he did have it. And I will always be forever grateful for what he did for me, flying me into enemy territory so that I could save the 107th. Without Howard there would be no Howling Commandos. But the truth of the matter is that while Howard was generous and brilliant, he sort of talked to me like I was a kid, you know? He didn’t act like he was all that impressed by me the entire time we knew each other. 

I regret how he died. And your mother. I do grieve for them and for what happened. You want answers and I’ll try my best to give them to you but in all honesty I’m not sure I understand it entirely myself. First and foremost I feared for Bucky. You have to understand, Bucky and my Mom were all I had as a kid. I was sick, and weak, and picked on like you wouldn’t believe. Bucky always stood up for me, protected me. Without him my childhood would have been a completely different story and I probably wouldn’t have made it out of it. And when my mom died he was there for me again. I actually crashed on his couch for months afterwards. No one knew Bucky like I did, and no one left alive but me had seen him at his best, so full of life. 

He is a good man, he didn’t deserve what happened to him. And it’s my fault - what happened to Bucky - it was all my fault. I recruited him into the Howling Commandos even though he could have left the army. He had been captured and tortured by Zola, the army was ready to release him. But he followed me back into war because I asked. He was so loyal. So honorable. Maybe too loyal and honorable. I was concerned that because there was no one but me left who had known Bucky pre-Hydra programming, that no one but me would believe him redeemable. And so I wanted to protect him and I thought that if I told you about your parents that you would be just one more person gunning for him. I mean, even Sam had his doubts that Bucky was still Bucky deep down and Sam is a former soldier, a VA counselor and a good friend. If Sam didn’t fully believe Bucky could be reached, what hope did I have that you would?

Still though, I realize that whether you would have reacted poorly or not, and whether you would have become just one more person I’d have to race to get to Bucky first, I shouldn’t have kept Hydra’s involvement in your parent's’ death from you. You had a right to know, a right that didn’t supercede my drive to save my best friend, and I was wrong to keep it from you.

This letter is long. Longer than I intended. But you asked for answers and I hope I gave them to you.

Sincerely,

Steve

P.S. I don’t know, call me old-fashioned (you do anyway) but I like paper letters. They just seem more… personable. Besides not only are email accounts trackable, but they’re also annoying. No matter how many firewalls you put on my accounts, I’m still getting emails from some guy in Nigeria who is most eager to inform me that I’ve magically inherited millions of dollars.

* * *

 

Stars and Stripes,

Of course I am more charming than my father.

Tony

* * *

 

 

Dear Tony,

Not that I’m complaining here, it’s always great to hear from you and I know I have no right to ask... but is that really all you took from my last letter? It’s just you didn’t insult me, my parentage, or my honor at all in in your response, so I’m concerned. 

Love,

Steve

* * *

 

Cap,

I am processing. I need time. I’ll be in touch. 

Tony

* * *

 

Steve,

Okay, so I’ve processed. Sort of. It’s ongoing. James Buchanan Barnes has been cleared of the U.N. bombing in Vienna. Officially. As such you, Wilson  and the others have also been cleared of the aiding and abetting charge, and a financial donation from yours truly went a long way in clearing up the property damage charges. I know Barnes is in cryo in Wakanda, I may be able to help with the de-programming.

Meanwhile I need you to get your (admittedly fine) ass home. Bring your big boy pants, you and I are going to have a very long conversation. We’re going to put it all on the table.

Love,

Tony

* * *

 

Dear Tony,

I’m on my way (and by the time you receive this I’ll probably already be there).

Love,

Steve

* * *

 

Dearest Steven,

Well that conversation, after hours of deliberation, ended rather smashingly, I thought. And by smash I mean that I was quite impressed that you managed to break a solid oak, steel bar reinforced desk while I fucked you on it following said conversation. The Hulk himself couldn’t have done better. Good job. I told you we would put it all on the table. No worries, I’ll buy sturdier for next time.

Love Always,

Tony

* * *

 

Dear Tony,

I’m looking forward to it. Now can you come to bed? I want to snuggle.

XOXO,

Steve

P.S. In my day we built furniture that lasts (while we walked uphill to school both ways)… Couldn’t resist. Oh come on, it was right there!

P.S.S. You’re sending texts in letter form now. Admit it, you liked the letters.

* * *

 

Steve, dearest, 

The sarcasm. I’m almost proud. Almost. And I admit nothing.

Love,

He who is heading to you right now...

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited, please forgive any errors. Thanks for reading!


End file.
